


The Candyfloss Diaries

by baekbuns (mumz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Food Play, I made a dumb mistake and deleted the previous post, M/M, References to Addiction, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sitophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumz/pseuds/baekbuns
Summary: It was no secret that Park Chanyeol had a peculiar taste for...sweetthings.





	The Candyfloss Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Because i'm dumb and apparently can't edit tags like a normal human being, i somehow to deleted the previous post i had made earlier today, thus deleting all the lovely comments and kudos in the process ;; ... i'm sorry for the inconveniences, and to the readers who left a comment: i was able to read them and i feel really glad you enjoyed reading this! <33
> 
> The following story is purely fictional and inspired by Baekhyun's pink hair (i know, makes no sense). Bon Appetit!

 

 

[I]

It was no secret that Park Chanyeol had a peculiar taste for... _sweet_ things.

If his fluctuating weight growing up hadn’t been such a dead give away, it was his fans digging up the buried evidence of his dirty, sweet secret from his dark childhood that placed the incriminating truth on the table.

His sweet indulgence had been sickly fueled by the women of his family from a very early age, despite his father’s strong disapproval towards potentially dangerous eating habits.

For generations to come, the women of the Park household seemed to shrink with time while the men expanded in every direction, yet his father had been vehemently against the tradition—the idea of carrying even the slightest bit of extra fat a foreboding nightmare.

Ultimately, this strong dislike towards overweightness had indirectly spurred Chanyeol’s mother doting ways further, making it almost a habit to pamper her ‘sweet little muffin’ with whatever his tiny marshmallow heart desired, feeling the overwhelming need to tend to Chanyeol’s whims in an attempt to sooth the wounds his father and his unforgiving classmates unconsciously harvested inside his head.

 _He’s just a child, honey._ His mother would try to placate his father’s silent wrath every night after dinner. _Is just candy._

Her hands, Chanyeol remembers lovingly, looked so delicate and soft while serving her infamous apple pie to the seated guests every weekend. And with the gentle touch of a blooming petal, she would brush her knuckles against his plump cheek, pulling a tiny smile from his moist lips.

 _This is the last for the night, no more._ Her wink looked like the blink of a star as she slid his share of pie onto the small dessert plate—his slice significantly larger than the rest.

Needless to say, his teenage years hadn’t been that much different, although a huge physical change was to be noted. A good part of his baby fat was lost due to his fast metabolism and surprisingly quick growth sprout.

The eye-pleasing physical changes seemed to finally appease his father, the strict man no longer caring to condemn Chanyeol’s unhealthy obsession towards sweets as long as his body went along with what was deemed in Korean beauty standards as ‘aesthetically adequate’.

Candies and sweet treats became an important part of Chanyeol’s diet throughout his high school years.

Snacking twice, thrice, and sometimes even more, it was clear to see as an outsider that he was slowly becoming a true sugar addict, but the warning bells were nothing but dull blinking tailgate lights under his mother’s passive approval, the recession of his father’s wrath and the blatant indifference from the rest of the world.

Girls—that had once laughed at the chubby, glass-eyed kid with the ‘weird ferret fetish’—now found it cute to watch the tall, outgoing, and now surprisingly good-looking guy binging on chocolate bars, biscuits and lollipops at random hours of the day.

And his male classmates were always wondering how he managed to keep his good body shape—‘Where the hell do you keep all that sugar Park!’ they would always whine—at the sight of his lanky limbs and overgrown torso.

His debauched, syrupy paradise was soon shattered with his acceptance to SM Entertainment and the start of his arduous idol training. Not before long, his beloved sweets were harshly ripped from his daily diet, in favor of giving healthy snacks such as dried fruits and naturally sweetened cereal bars a fair chance.

At first, not understanding the severity of his predicament, he would try to console himself while imagining he was biting on a caramel coated apple rather than a plain fruit skewer, only to feel bile rising up his throat after the bitter taste of a ripe cherry tomato had partially dissolved in his mouth.

It was pointless weeks later into the training program. With dread, Chanyeol understood one day after dinner, while rinsing the aftertaste of celery and cucumber off his mouth, how deeply rooted his sickening addiction towards sugar was inside his mind.

Days passed by, eventually piling up into months and years, and soon he found himself at his breaking point, barely making it to his debut alive and sane.

But it was too much; he could feel his sanity slipping from his fingertips. He was tired of keeping up the ‘happy virus’ façade in front of everyone. Ready to throw it all, no matter how much the idea of giving up on his dreams and disappointing his family for something as idiotic as caving into his sugar obsession had him losing sleep for days and days.

Little did he know that the time was soon to come, after begging for so long to whatever god was up there to save him from his consuming thoughts and insatiable thirst, in which he would meet his saving grace.

Only that this saving grace would come in a very peculiar way.

 

 

[II]

Chanyeol had been too much of a coward after his first year as a member of the new boy band from SM entertainment, EXO, to throw the towel and give up on his dream.

He’d been swimming against the tide for far too long, fighting against his instincts, and so, with renewed determination, he started brewing up a plan to keep his sweet obsession and the rest of his daily activities up to par.

Winning and losing, at the end of the day, were nothing but mere relative concepts.

It took days of careful planning, but he managed to find a way to successfully smuggle his precious candy drug into their dorm, despite his moral consciousness telling him just how wrong it was to keep such debilitating obsession alive.

Initially, it had been an immense strife to keep his toothsome addiction hidden from the rest. With such strict diet, it was a rare novelty—not only for him, but for the rest of his band members—to get his hands on anything not included in their extensively detailed diet list, with the eyes of their managers boring into their backs, watching their daily diets like a hawk for any suspicious behavior.

But Chanyeol was smart, and he found a fluke in their managers’ careful steps, and very late at night, hidden from any prying eyes, he would treat himself to his precious candies, working extra hard the next day to burn the evidence of his midnight rendezvouses.

And a cycle was made.

Dance—Sing—Eat—Binge—Sleep  
(xRepeat)

Months flew by, and after countless wins on successfully smuggling his precious loot, Chanyeol finally felt safe enough to lower his defenses one day, tired of having to be on his tippy toes around the rest of the oblivious people around him.

He was smart—he wouldn’t let himself get caught, right?

 _Bzzzz!_ -Wrong answer.

Truth be told, he was not smart.

Chanyeol was very naïve, and very dumb.

But Baekhyun, his highly intuitive—and absurdly handsome—bandmate and friend, was anything but.

And he took that fortuitous chance, grasping that small moment of weakness on Chanyeol’s part to barge into the normally locked bedroom of the lanky rapper a little past 1 am, robbing a squeal off the latter that could easily surpass one of Jongdae’s highest notes.

“Gotcha!” Baekhyun grinned, quickly closing the door behind him to avoid any unwanted attention from the other members quietly sleeping away in their own rooms.

“Baekhyun, what the hell!” Chanyeol growled, angry, nervous—and so fucking sweaty—as he hastily shoved the empty boxes of Ghana chocolate bars and the half slurped peach jelly packets under his pillow.

Baekhyun was having none of that though as he stomped his way across the room to flung himself over the lower bunk, halfway sprawled across the mattress and Chanyeol’s lap. Shocked by the vocalist’s sudden actions, Chanyeol could only gawk as those dainty hands swiftly flipped the pillow over, uncovering his candy haven.

“Oh my god…” The caramel haired boy gasped, wiggling more across Chanyeol’s lap to take a closer look to the smuggled goods. “Yeol! Do you know what our managers will do if they find out about this!? They would gut you _ouu—mmmhh!_ ”

“Shhhh! Baek, be quiet!” Chanyeol didn’t need for the smaller one to tell him exactly what he very well knew. Baekhyun nodded at his hissed words, slowly taking a hold of the rapper’s hand to move it away from his mouth.

Silence settled between them afterwards, and Baekhyun took the opportunity to slide off from the taller one’s lap to take a sit by his side, both resting their backs against the wall. Chanyeol was in that moment afraid to look at Baekhyun, almost terrified of what he might find etched across the latter’s handsome face, so he kept his head forward, trying not to peek at the sight of movement from his peripheral view.

The sound of a candy wrap being wrinkled finally sliced through the tense atmosphere, and incredulous, Chanyeol was left deadpanned as he turned sideways and is greeted by the sight of Baekhyun happily unwrapping a cherry lollipop.

Wordless, the mischievous male proceeded to lick and suck on the sweet treat, unbothered by the unconcealed ogling from his close friend. To say he was mildly curious about what was going on in Baekhyun’s mind would be a silly understatement.

Chanyeol was dying by the second to know what the latter was thinking as the brunet continued to devour his sweet in companionable silence. The seconds ticked out one by one, along with the rapper’s patience, until finally, after a particularly loud suck, he cracked.

“Baek…” Chanyeol swallowed thickly as the mentioned male quickly turned towards him to stare back. There was something underneath Baekhyun’s droopy eyes that looked awfully like acknowledgment, and it wouldn’t be such a surprise if he knew already what Chanyeol was going to ask. “How did you know I was hiding something?”

“Well, you’ve been acting all weird for a while now. I asked the others if they’ve noticed something different or strange about you, but no one has.” The small vocalist contemplated, followed by a shrug, and before Chanyeol could ask for a more elaborate answer, there was a slow, confusing blush slowly blooming across Baekhyun’s cheeks. “But I have… I...I always notice, even the smallest things, when it comes to you.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s lips formed a small ‘o’ at the sudden confession; a blush already painting his own plump cheeks bright red. What was he suppose to say to that? But once more, as if reading out his jumbled thoughts, Chanyeol didn’t have to think too much on his answer, as Baekhyun was quick to continue.

“Anyways. I followed you around for a while, trying to get an idea of what could be going on with you. And I gotta admit, you were one tough cookie to crack.” The wide smile spreading over those soft, thin lips was a lovely shade of red, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on that rosebud mouth a little too long to be an offhanded happening. “It was useless, you were too conspicuous and careful with your actions, and at one point I had thought you were secretly dating.”

“What?” Chanyeol choked, eyes comically wide and scared despite Baekhyun’s reassuring headshake. “That—”

“But I knew that if that was the case, you would’ve at least told us, right? I wanted to believe you would have enough trust to confide such thing to us.” A soft chuckle bursted from his glistening lips at that. “Now, I believe it would’ve been easier for our managers if your suspicious behavior was connected to a dating scandal rather than to a diet misbalance.”

“I guess.” Chanyeol sighed, resting his head back against the wall in defeat. How he wished his problem could be labeled as an eating misbalance, when in reality it was far more twisted than that. “So… are you gonna snitch me out?”

Baekhyun snorted, shooting him an angry glare from the side. “I’m hurt you would think so lowly of me, Park Chanyeol--”

“Right, right. I’m sorry, I know you never would--”

“--But yeah, I’m gonna snitch you out.”

Chanyeol gawked. “Baek!”

“You’re gonna have to win my silence with one favor if you wish to keep this secret.” Baekhyun grinned wide, popping the lollipop back in his mouth. “Just a tiny favor, I promise nothing too complicated.”

“Fine…” There was clear annoyance and reluctance in Chanyeol’s eyes, but he didn’t have a choice, and with a heavy heart, he allowed his cheeky bandmate what he unfairly demanded. “One favor.”

“Go out on a date with me.”

 

 

[III]

His life after making that deal with Baekhyun was never the same.

It was crystal clear for Chanyeol that Baekhyun’s feelings were more than your average friendship deal. The dates the latter had referred to were nothing but outings to the least romantic places—jam packed movie theaters, arcades, fast food joints—but despite the friendly undertone lingering in the air between them, there was always that subtle longing etched across the smaller boy’s face.

At first, Chanyeol tried to ignore it, favoring to the other one’s whims in order to keep up his unhealthy habits a little longer, but Baekhyun proved to be a force to reckon with, and soon enough he found the same longing staring back at him while looking at his own reflection in the morning.

Following two years of a confusing relationship that shyly toed the line between _something more than friends_ and _not quite there yet_ , Baekhyun had been the fearless one to lay down all the cards on the table and demand of him to man up and fight for what he—and honestly both—wanted.

It took Chanyeol four months to get his act together, barge into their shared room and offer a heartbroken Baekhyun a shower of apologies, plentiful of kisses, and ultimately his big, dumb heart.

Baekhyun had always been a very patient and understanding friend, never asking more than what was given from the clearly troubled overgrown male, and that same patience reigned over their blossoming relationship after deciding to give their mutual feelings a chance. He never once showed any signs of judgment or disgust when Chanyeol confided him weeks later the truth behind his ‘diet misbalance’, and for that, he would always be in debt with the beautiful vocalist.

If they wanted to do things right, Chanyeol needed to come clean with his sins and face his past ghosts.

And so, with his heart fluttering inside his throat and his will crumbling by the second, Chanyeol whisked the smaller one away from prying ears, to the safety haven provided by their shared room one late night after practice.

To say Baekhyun hadn’t seen it coming would be quite the supposition, as the latter had known from the very first moment he met the gentle 6’1 giant there was something painful hiding behind his smile.

Baekhyun had known all along there was something hurting inside of Chanyeol, something old the latter hadn’t been able, or hadn’t had the courage to open up about before. That time when Baekhyun found him hiding a copious amount of sweets under his pillow, he’d looked so scared, tired and so ashamed that he hadn’t had the heart in that moment to nag the man for breaking their diet rules so shamelessly.

It had also been the perfect opportunity to use the exposed secret as an excuse to spend more time with the tall rapper and indulge his harboring feelings towards him, but as days passed by and the pain behind Chanyeol’s eyes became more evident, he knew he couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room any longer.

Baekhyun had to get a firm hold of the small bit of patience he possessed and wait for his boyfriend to share his troubled thoughts.

So thrilled, anxious, but overall hopeful, he had kept quiet as his boyfriend began the dire task of narrating his dark past. In that crucial moment, Chanyeol had felt encouraged by Baekhyun’s mummed support. He almost found comical the way his small boyfriend had waited with wide eyes and baited breath for the punch line.

_Almost._

But it was a pivotal event with the health of their future of relationship in stake, so Chanyeol pushed his insecurities aside and went on with his initial plan—bearing himself out.

With repulse and shame, he told his tiny companion how his life had revolved around candies and sweet treats from an early age, all the way to his teenage years.

He talked about his struggles with his father—although he had long since forgiven him for his brass treatment—his overweight issues and consequential low self-esteem as a kid, and how deeply rooted within him was his insatiable thirst for sweets.

His therapist at the time—Chanyeol visibly flinched at Baekhyun’s sharp intake of breath, never once having brought up the cause of his weekly trips to Asan Medical Center—had pointed out how his addiction, if not corrected promptly, could convert into a dangerous, life-threatening addiction and hinder his daily activities and future plans. Blamed for his pushover nature and lack of discipline, Chanyeol could only recall bitterly the way his therapist’s eyes would stare him down just like is father’s had, once upon a time.

‘And it’s so easy for her to say that.’ He had spat out venomously, fists shaking on his lap—powerless, but full of repressed rage. ‘When you’re not the freak losing sleep because of food, it’s easy to point fingers and pick who to blame.’

Baekhyun, ever so quietly, had cradled his tired head against his chest long after he was done with his speech. He had carded his slim fingers through his sweaty locks and whispered sweet, encouraging words into his ear.

‘It’s okay Yeol, it’s okay.’ He remembers his comforting voice, soft as a soothing balm over his ancient wounds. ‘You’re not a freak; you’re just different. And that’s okay, love.’

Chanyeol could only nod, burying his tear-stained face into his chest. They talked all night, about everything they could think of, not regretting their choices despite Joonmyun’s half-hearted scowling the next morning at the sight of the dark circles under their eyes.

From that turning point on, his addiction had weirdly allowed their relationship to naturally fall into a deeper, more intimate level, which was not necessarily conjoined to a sexual tone. Baekhyun understood him, gave him strength when the other members innocently ate a sugary treat earlier smuggled into their dorm without their managers’ consent.

It was a mutual decision to change therapists, and something fluffy and warm settled in Chanyeol’s heart at the feeling of Baekhyun’s hand tenderly squeezing his own in silent support under the table as he recounted his troubled relationship with food to his new therapist.

‘You’ve been very brave Chanyeol.’ Dr. Lee’s eyes crinkled like tiny moons as his lips stretched into a wide smile, and Chanyeol liked that. It remained him of Baekhyun’s, and that instantly gave him comfort. ‘I’m positive we can work on this together.’

And for the first time ever, Chanyeol was positive too.

 

 

[IV]

The first time they had sex wasn’t the most ideal in retrospective.

Chanyeol felt completely empowered for the first time in his life after a good year of long therapy sessions with Dr. Lee, and with Baekhyun as the pillar of his moral support.

It had been hard, keeping the therapy and Chanyeol’s addiction a secret from the rest of the band after carefully mulling the pros and cons with Baekhyun and their managers. As long as he was feeling mentally strong to endure such thing on his own—‘You’re not alone, baby.’ Baekhyun’s eyes would shine across the table—they all agreed to keep the issue clear from the rest.

Still, it had been hard, extremely so with guilt eating him up from the inside out, but when he’d felt like giving up, Baekhyun had been the soil beneath his feet keeping him grounded and safe. When he’d felt like throwing everything away to become once more the slave of his delusions, Baekhyun would always find a way to keep his mind clear of bad thoughts.

The fruit of his hard work was finally able to be seen after one continuous month of being fully exposed, on and off therapy, to a myriad of sweets due to their first big scale campaign for one of Korea’s most prestigious candy shop.

His senses had been blessed and at the same time cursed by the presence of all those decadent sins in the form of terrene sweets: glazed apples, chocolates, buttery cookies, nutty bars, and ultimately Chanyeol’s long-term downfall—macaroons.

But to his upmost satisfaction, his desire had been mildly stirred once or twice by the faint touch of his tongue against a cantaloupe flavored candy on one particular shot, but otherwise, his senses remained unbothered and his moral strength infrangible. He had felt, in that precise moment in which the director had shouted ‘CUT!’ at the end of the last shot of the final shooting day, an indescribable sense of accomplishment and self-worth.

For the first time in his life, Chanyeol could feel himself regaining an ounce of control over his impulses. And in that same moment, across the crowded room, Baekhyun glowed bright and beautiful, like a gilded rose dripping pride and joy—words unable to measure just how proud he felt for Chanyeol’s achievement.

It had been a long time coming; a long year full of emotional peaks and valleys, and Chanyeol wasn’t the only one allowed to gloat, as this stepping-stone had exclusively been possible by their couple teamwork.

Chanyeol had never felt more in love.

But their overflowing joy for Chanyeol’s one-year abstinence on sweets was cut short later that day at the party held in honor of the closing of a successful campaign.

The reception was wonderful, decorations up to par with the theme of the campaign: Alice in Candyland.

Everywhere to look, tables upon tables filled with the most exquisite treats were spread around the vast ballroom for the exclusive guests to indulge in.

The members and managers were very much excited and thrilled to be part of an event of such magnitude. Two years after their debut, it was their first campaign with a prestigious brand from that caliber, and the elation buzzing through their veins was understandable and very palpable.

Chanyeol, feeling like a brand new man with his new found restrain, waltzed around the reception with a flute filled to the brim with the sweetest raspberry champagne, a plate of untouched coconut madeleines, and a blinding smile that spoke volumes.

Baekhyun at his side, radiated warmth and light all around him, smile spreading his obvious happiness like a lethal infection to everyone around—quick and inescapable. He looked beautiful, if not completely ethereal in Chanyeol’s eyes, clothed in his exquisite tuxedo; dark, slick silk from head to toe.

However, there was a nagging, almost sad, and completely confusing feeling settling fast in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Baekhyun’s exceptional beauty. It felt for the most part as if this was the first time he was really looking at his boyfriend in the entire year they’ve been together as a couple, or worst, the first time in all of those years before that they had been just good friends.

Freed from the shackles of his obsession, his mind was breathing for the first time in a long while. His eyes absorbed every detail of the latter, from his honey colored hair to the elegant curves and lines of his artful body, reveling in the sheer perfection that was Byun Baekhyun.

With the veal lifted off his eyes, Chanyeol could now appreciate every single part of his lover, all this time having looked at him but never really looked.

Baekhyun tilted his face sideways, and offered him a smile Chanyeol definitely didn’t deserve. How long has he denied his lover his right to be truly cherished and appreciated? His addiction had taken a massive part of their lives; everything revolving around his suppressed needs while other mundane desires were laid to rest indefinitely.

All those memories of lying in bed, sharing kisses and small touches that were the only few things Chanyeol could physically offer—the scourge of his addiction fresh and painful against his skin, long starved of affection—were in that moment so vivid in his head, he couldn’t help but feel horrorized by his blatant rejection towards his lover.

Those times lust had hooded his boyfriend’s eyes, begging silently for his warm hands to set fire to his waiting body, he had met not his hands but the imposing walls surrounding Chanyeol’s emotional prison.

…Why was Baekhyun still with him!?

Baekhyun deserved better. He deserved anyone but him.

Chanyeol’s self-degrading thoughts were quickly drowned in the oasis of Baekhyun’s refreshing laughter, and the mirth dancing on those copper colored orbs was a clear give-away of the smaller one’s playful ogling and his following good-natured mocking.

“Don’t think too hard Yeol.” Baekhyun murmured, squeezing his forearm in a gentle manner. “You look constipated when you think.”

With a snort and a teasing pinch at his hip, he led his small, squirmy boyfriend towards the rest of their huddling members, much to their manager’s relief, as it was time for the main event of the night.

The imposing cake at the center of the reception, in all its caramel and chocolate extravaganza, was the true star of the gala. It recreated part of the Alice in Wonderland landscape, with the peculiarity that everything had been creatively made out of some sort of sugary material, all coming from the candy company itself.

The media present at the event surrounded the group as they lined up around the land of nougat and meringue. The cutting of said cake was a blur of flashes, cheers and booming applauses.

It was in the middle of the slicing, and the tasting of the first piece, that someone—most likely Sehun and Jongin, EXO’s official tricksters—flickered a big glob of sparkling white frosting in the air, aim so perfect it almost seemed surreal how it landed precisely in the middle of Joonmyun’s blank face.

Silence lasted what lasts a bated breath before the entire room erupted in laughter and soon an impromptu food battle began, guests thrilled with the unplanned activity.

Pink garnish, lime green nougat and thick caramel filling flew back and forth across the room, with only a few lucky guests managing to hide and salvage their expensive attires from the vicious fight.

The rest of the patrons, not minding the sticky mess, were quick to engage in the food competition that would surely occupy front page on every newspaper in the country. Their manager tried the first few minutes to pull the members out of the harmless game, but soon he was standing on one of the tables, armed to his teeth with sugar flowers thrown as missiles towards the weakest opponents, his eyes deranged as he cackled maniacally while leaping from table to table.

Chanyeol, wide-eyed, scared and rooted to his spot, was quickly snapped out of his reverie by the insistent tug of Baekhyun’s hand as he guided them both through the throng of people blocking their path, swerving left and right until they made it safely out of the room into the deserted hallway.

Seconds later found them both hiding in one of the many guest bathrooms of the hotel, secured in the very last stall as the faint echoes of laughter drifted through the air ducts.

“What… the hell…just happened.” Chanyeol panted, trying to catch his breath as he took a seat on the closed toilet lid.

“I’m not sure.” Baekhyun exhaled, leaning against the door after a long sigh. “But I’m glad we managed to run from it.”

Shaking his head, Chanyeol ran his hand through his minutes-before clean hair, now a viscous mess he couldn’t bring himself to even imagine. Pulling his hand away, he stared in dismay at the neon yellow cream smeared across his palm.

“This is gonna be a fucking nightmare to wash off.” He grumbled, wiping the cream against his dark trousers harshly.

A moment of serene silence was shared in the reduced space as they both proceeded to remove their tuxedo jackets to place them on the hanger by the wall, not wanting to damage the expensive garments any further. Like a gentleman, Chanyeol offered his lap as a humble seat for his most likely tired boyfriend, earning him a single eyebrow lift as he innocently patted his thigh. Baekhyun snorted as he watched Chanyeol pat his thigh more insistently, but gave an honest thank you in return as he sat on his lap sideways.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really proud of you.” Baekhyun’s soft murmur resonated loudly in the constricted space. His sinewy arms were soon wrapped loosely around his neck, comfortable despite the awkward positioning of their bodies.

“You say that all the time.” Chanyeol smiled, his own arms sneaking around his boyfriend’s middle to draw him closer to his body heat.

“I mean it all the time.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to get this far without you.” It wasn’t a secret, but voicing it out loud still made Chanyeol’s heart beat unsteadily behind his breastbone.

“You’re my strength. I hope you know that.”

Baekhyun simply hummed, leaning his head forward to lightly place his forehead against his. With closed eyes, he slowly nudged their noses together. “You’re my inspiration.”

 _I love you_. His mouth whispered as it found Baekhyun’s lips just a breath apart, swallowing his touched out gasp at the sudden touch.

Baekhyun’s tongue tasted like cotton candy, caramel, and that distinctive taste that was entirely Baekhyun on its own. The kiss, slow and innocent at first, was quick to pick up rhythm and pace, their breaths ragged with the sinuous dance of their swollen mouths, desperate to teeth and taste that what was offered.

Chanyeol knew he was playing with fire as his hands groped Baekhyun’s hips, helping the latter adjust himself until finally he was straddling his lap, legs hanging on each side. The moment his tongue had probed the delicious caramel sauce so conveniently smeared messily across Baekhyun’s mouth and neck, Chanyeol knew he was done for, but it wasn’t until they both pulled back to restock on air, that the sight of Baekhyun’s state shattered the last bit of restrain left inside him.

If Baekhyun had looked dashing and beautiful before, he looked sublime right then, with pupils dilated in need, his downturned lips flushed and parted, and cheeks in full bloom with the loveliest shade of pink serving as contrast to the sugary trails painted across the canvas of his skin.

He looked delectable, the finest piece of candy Chanyeol’s ever laid eyes on.

“C-Chanyeol…” Baekhyun’s voice was raspy, the hint of a question lingering in his quivering tone as the darkness in Chanyeol’s eyes broke goose bumps all over his body.

It was the first time seeing Chanyeol so... carnal, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure why it turned him on to no end. Chanyeol had aroused him before, multiple times to be frank, but not like this, no to this mind-numbing degree. But he wasn’t in the right state of mind to question it; if anything, he was currently savoring it.

“Baek…you know…I’ve worked really, really hard this past year, battling with my addiction.” He swallowed, mouth watering as his dark eyes roamed with unabated hunger the delectable body of his lover.

He understood right then that he hadn’t been fair to Baekhyun all this time. He hadn’t really appreciated his beauty--

“But sometimes, even the strongest man fall off the wagon.”

But he was now, and damn if it didn’t feel oh so good to be able to see Baekhyun as what he was born to be: The most delectable piece of candy to ever exist in the goddamn planet.

“Yeol, what,” Baekhyun’s words were abruptly cut in surprise at the rapper’s strong hands on his thighs easily lifting his body up, soon being pressed against the door, trapped between the solid surface of the wood and Chanyeol’s sturdy frame.

“A little sweet won’t hurt, right? I think I deserve it...” The curve of Chanyeol’s smile would’ve been lovely, if it weren’t for the dark hooded gaze of his smoldering eyes. There was nothing lovely in those eyes; just ominous desires that screamed dangerdangerdanger.

“Will you let me have you, Baek?” He murmured, leaning forward until his hot breath grazed the shell of his ear. Baekhyun couldn’t breathe. “Will you let me devour you?”

Baekhyun simply dived forward into Chanyeol’s inferno—he was finally set on fire.

It took hours to suffice Chanyeol’s explosive want, needing to reassure their manager that yes, they had escaped the cake mess on time, and yess they would travel back to their dorm on their own—all in the form of a very inadequate text message full of embarrassing misspells.

Chanyeol’s mouth had felt like a burning coal that night, searing hot trails over his sugar caked skin. He ate Baekhyun’s body, delightfully so, that his mind quickly fell into a state of hedonistic bliss. Frenzied, that night he sucked, bit and licked every inch of Baekhyun’s body like a starved animal in the presence of the most delectable prey.

The party went on, laughter and chatter heavily present in the desolated bathroom, providing a safe shelter to their foul behavior. Baekhyun’s muffled screams remained unheard, and the incessant pounding thumping through the walls as Chanyeol’s hips snapped and pistoned hard into the smaller one’s pliant body were also lost in the echoes of the ongoing reception rooms away.

Thus, both parties involved had rightfully attested to their first time being far from idyllic.

Baekhyun had been slightly peeved, yet inwardly pleased.

Chanyeol had been apologetic, yet so, _so_ satiated.

 

 

[V]

Park Chanyeol had a tendency of blowing things out of proportion.

After their racy rendezvous that night, it had taken a lot of reassuring from Baekhyun and from his therapist to have Chanyeol believe that it was okay, it was not such a big deal to loose control, and their progress had not been spoiled just by a slip of will—as he so vehemently thought with passionate remorse.

Reluctant at first, but slowly convinced, he had accepted the fact that he was a man, he was human, and he was allowed and expected to be imperfect from time to time.

‘It took a tremendous amount of courage to admit such weakness, pull oneself together and move on.’ Baekhyun would whisper while spooning his curled body under the covers at night. ‘It’s okay baby, don’t worry too much, please.’

Chanyeol should forgive himself for his derailed behavior that night, but the ghost of said actions, however, offered no consolation or forgiveness. The pink and purple bruises littering Baekhyun’s wan skin haunted his eyes and his head for days to come, repulsed by his poor self-restrained that night that had caused him to force himself in such barbaric way towards his brittle lover.

“Oh, stop it Yeol!” Baekhyun had finally exploded one night, no longer able to tolerate the despair and guilt dripping from his boyfriend’s eyes at the sight of those barely visible bruises scattered across his hipbones and lower back.

“Stop what?” Wrong question. The only answer he got was a wet towel angrily tossed across the room, smacking him square in the face. “Hey!”

“You know very well what. It’s been months Park, _months_ , since we had sex for the first time in our relationship.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his naked chest, skin moist and clean from the recent shower. “I will admit that it wasn’t the best of places to have sex, or the best of times, but being completely honest I really enjoyed it, and I would reall--”

“Please tell me you’re joking Baek.”

“What?”

“Say you’re joking, please, cause you can’t be serious right now, telling me how you enjoyed the fact I forced--“ He stopped, nostrils flared in silent anger. “You deserved better. I know we weren’t virgins, but I was under the assumption that we both wanted for our first time to be something special, and my stupid self couldn’t help but be drawn into the pit of my addiction. You’re my lover, but that doesn’t give me the right to treat you like a… like an animal!”

“You didn’t treat me like an animal!”

“Jesus Baek!” An agonized moan breached his lips as he gestured towards the unbelieving vocalist with a waving hand. “It looks like you were mauled by a bear, have you seen yourself clearly?”

“Honestly Yeol, you gotta stop beating yourself to death over what happened. I, seriously, I didn’t mind.” To Chanyeol’s astonishment, there was a soft shade of pink adorning Baekhyun’s cheeks as he continued his speech, timidity now laced with the annoyed lilt in his words. “I… I really, really enjoyed it.”

“C’mon Baek, you can’t really expect me to believe that.” Chanyeol groaned, rubbing the heel of his palm against his tired eyes. “Who would love to be manhandled by their boyfriend when they’re drugged out of their fucking mind?”

“I’m being serious!” Baekhyun huffed, rolling his eyes in sheer annoyance. “And you weren’t drugged, stop saying that.”

“This is ridiculous, I’m going to bed.” He let one last exhausted breath out before he quietly made his way towards his still fuming boyfriend, ignoring how Baekhyun turned his head sideways at the sight of his lips nearing his mouth.

Defeated, Chanyeol placed a soft peck on his cheek. “Despite what you’re saying, I can’t make myself believe that you’re okay with me being this freak that couldn’t even have normal sex with his boyfriend without his obsession with sweets coming in between. I know I wasn’t actually drugged, but that doesn’t change the fact that it felt so, and drugged people always do stupid, reckless things Baek. That’s just how it is.”

The silence that came afterwards was expected, but painful nonetheless. Turning around, he slowly pulled his shirt off, ready to sleep the entire situation off.

“You’re being really unfair Yeol…”

He didn’t look back, but he knew Baekhyun well enough to be a hundred percent sure the latter was right at the verge of tears just with the sound of his wavering voice. Chanyeol sat down at the edge of their bed silently, waiting for the small one to turn the lights off.

“I’m sorry, puppy.” It was all he could offer.

“I wish you could believe me when I tell you it was really okay, and not once did I feel forced to do something I didn’t want to do.”

Chanyeol shook his head, no longer wanting to keep the pointless conversation going. Baekhyun was being stubborn and irrational, babying his behavior as always.

“It doesn’t matter anymore Baek, let’s not talk about this any longer okay?”

And then they broke out—the tears, the frustration and the truth. All at once and so fast that Chanyeol was abruptly shaken at the sight of his boyfriend breaking across the room. “It matters to me!”

He was sure the members had heard by now part of their argument, and he once more sprung to his feet to shush his unstable lover with the honest promise of a later, but Baekhyun was having none of that, smacking those pleading hands away that tried to lure him into the comfort of Chanyeol’s embrace.

“Baek, love, listen--”

“No, _you_ listen to _me_ Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun took a step forward, and with a jab at his chest, he bravely squared his chin up to meet his scared eyes. “I’m done with you thinking I’m this fragile little thing that needs to be pampered and treated with care. I admit it would’ve been nice to have sex in the comfort of a bed, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy being folded in half against that bathroom stall while my horny boyfriend ate fucking frosting out of my nipples.”

Chanyeol could’ve sworn he heard someone choked on their spit outside their locked door, and the hiss that followed sounded awfully like Jongdae, but Baekhyun was on a roll, and Chanyeol knew better than to cut the feisty male short when he was passionately proving a point.

“So what if you were equally turned on by my body and by the candy smeared all over it? I (jab) don’t (jab) care! (jab) We’ve been together for a little more than a year now and that was the first time you truly looked at me, like really really looked at me!” Baekhyun’s eyes were slowly filling with unshed tears as he gave one final jab to his chest, and it took everything in Chanyeol’s power not to cradle his flushed face and kiss them all away. “You know how hard it is, to see your boyfriend suffering with something you can’t see? Feeling completely hopeless for not being able to do anything but offer some shitty words of comfort when you’re dying to be able to do something more than just that? That night, that you remember with such disgust and anger, was the first night I felt… I felt like I won over those damned nightmares of yours. I felt like you were finally free to notice _me_! To want _me_!”

Chanyeol took a step forward, failing miserably to grab a hold of his lover, heart shrinking as the trembling brunet took a step back.

“Baby… I promise I’m always looking at you.”

“But you never see me Chanyeol!” Baekhyun sobbed, finally breaking down after holding all his frustrations in for who knew how long. “The fact that you feel so repulsed about what happened breaks my heart, because I was able to make you see me and only me, and convert that obsession that keeps you prisoner into pleasure. You enjoyed yourself— _we_ enjoyed ourselves. Fucking man up and allow yourself to admit it. But don’t you dare come here and tell me that was a mistake!”

With a harmless, yet firm push, he pulled himself away from the embrace Chanyeol had unconsciously pulled him into during the last stretch of his speech, storming past the raven-haired rapper and locking himself up in the bathroom.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun like the palm of his hand, so he gave him space and prepared their bed, as it was far past their bedtime and he didn’t want to keep the peeping toms outside their room up any longer.

Minutes after, finally under the covers and lulled by the hum of the A/C, Chanyeol found the darkness of the room calming enough to mull over the conversation, distracted now and then by the occasional sniffle coming from the bathroom.

Baekhyun was right.

It might have been the most unconventional first time, but it was their first time as a couple nevertheless, and he couldn’t delude himself into thinking it hadn’t been special. In the hazy fog of his clogged thoughts, he could clearly recall feeling an indescribable sense of love and pure affection towards his ever-compliant lover.

The caramel haired beauty had given him his body and his trust, allowing Chanyeol to be the sole possessor of his wildest fantasies. Chanyeol had taken all the latter had offered so benevolently throughout their reckless tryst, and despite how much he regretted not giving Baekhyun the care and tender treatment he deserves—regardless of how much his feisty lover refuses the idea—he can’t selfishly negate the immense satisfaction he had received from his boyfriend, a satisfaction he’d never felt before in his life; addiction involved.

Moments later he was pulled out of his thoughts by the faint click of the lock and the creak of the bathroom door opening and closing.

A small smile curved his mouth upwards as he felt the hesitancy in Baekhyun’s moves, holding back his chuckles as he saw his moonlit silhouette shifting from one foot to another before he finally lifted the covers and slid his body inside the warm cocoon.

There was no mistake that he was clearly not expecting to be dragged into Chanyeol’s welcoming embrace, if his gasp hadn’t been such a dead give-away, but his rigid stance quickly melted and his long breath left tiny prickles in Chanyeol’s cool skin.

“I’m sorry.” His arms tightened around the smaller male at the upcoming signs of disagreement. “I’m sorry, puppy, I’m so, so sorry. You’re right.”

“About what?”

Chanyeol smiled. “About everything.”

“I’m always right...”

“Of course you are.”

Baekhyun mumbled something so soft that it got lost in the lingering hums of the A/C, pouting against his skin at the kiss Chanyeol places against his head. He buried his face in the soft planes of Chanyeol’s chest while breathing in that distinct scent of sandalwood with a hint of sweat.

“I never meant to take your feelings for granted, that was never my intention. The fact that I want to treat you with care doesn’t mean I see you as someone weak that needs to be treated careful... I just hate the thought of causing you harm.”

“You have never hurt me.” Baekhyun murmured, lifting his head up to gently rest his chin against Chanyeol’s breastbone, a delicate hand softly running up and down his sides. “I know you never will.”

“It would kill me if I were to ever cause you any harm.” The rough pad of his thumb brushed his cheek dotingly after that. Baekhyun shifted his head ever so slightly to lay a small peck on said finger. “No matter how much I regret the way I behaved that night, I won’t deny that I truly enjoyed myself, and the fact that you enjoyed yourself too, despite my brazen state of mind, it soothes my angst immensely.”

“I love you Yeol.” Baekhyun moved his body up to place his mouth over the plump lips of his lover with strong arms weaving like vines around his frame to pull him closer. “Even when you’re being a brute.”

“Why thank you, how generous of you to love this undeserving brute.” Chanyeol chuckled, biting playfully the rosebud mouth so beautifully placed over his chapped lips, ripping a delightful squeak from the squirmy male on top.

“You have to say ‘I love you too’ idiot.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, poking his protruding ribcage.

“ _I love you too, idiot_.” Chanyeol grinned, hands rubbing warm circles on his lower back. “Happy?”

“You’re impossible.”

“Impossibly in love with you.”

Baekhyun smothered his face with a pillow, followed by a plethora of kisses before both succumbed to their sleep, safe in each other’s arms.

 

 

[VI]

Chanyeol could say things had fallen back to normal after that night—but that would be for the most part a lie.

Baekhyun and him reached a mutual agreement on what had happened that night on that party. He promised to be more considerate of his lover’s needs, and Baekhyun agreed to be more sharing of his feelings. With the acknowledgment of these weaknesses, both men promised to work more on the intimate aspect of their relationship to be able to truly cherish those moments without a wink of guilt.

Sex from then on became an act of delightful gratification for both parties involved. Baekhyun felt positively elated to have his boyfriend enjoy those intimate moments together without the ominous shadow of his addiction hovering restlessly over his head.

Chanyeol became truly his in those moments of undisputed passion, and regardless of how careful and patience his tall lover was every time, it was inevitable to let go in the end. The ripples of pleasure reverberated unrestrained through every nerve and every fiber of Baekhyun’s body as their bodies became one, being unmade and remade over and over again as Chanyeol buried himself deeper in the heat his yielding lover provided.

At the other side of the spectrum, Chanyeol had been undeniably surprised by this fortunate turn of events taking place after that memorable night.

Plagued with secret doubts, he had allowed himself to let go of his mental inhibitions and dwell a little more in the depths of all those emotions he had unconsciously suppressed for a good part of his life, having been brainwashed to believe that only sweets could provide him such mind-blowing joyride.

Belatedly, his silver-lining came after years of fruitless waiting, and his body was now able to experience for the very first time what it was like to delve in lascivious terrains, and to discover that he was capable of experiencing physical pleasure at the hands of something—or in this case, someone—that held no connection to his inner monsters.

In this way, Chanyeol was able to live a somewhat normal live from that point on, finally offering Baekhyun more of himself, physically and emotionally—something the latter was thrilled to discover in their physical interactions.

The grim spell seemed to be broken, and his obsession had given part of its control over his mind at last.

Except, it was the complete opposite, and like a demon lurking in the shadows, waiting for its weakened prey to finally lower its defenses, his addiction slowly found a way back into his mind, so insidiously Chanyeol couldn’t discern the danger until too late.

Slowly it had become quite the struggle to reach an orgasm during sex, no matter how good it felt or how ridiculously turned on he became by the lewd actions of his sensual boyfriend. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was the problem, and for a while he accused their hectic schedules and bad timing as the culprit. It never reached the point that he couldn’t finish off, but it definitely took more and more time to find his release.

Thankfully Baekhyun saw it as an opportunity to pamper his lover with some rewarding blowjobs, paying no mind to his boyfriend’s strange, orgasmic delay, and Chanyeol also placed any type of worry at the back of his brain, even though the problem was clearly advancing fast.

He knew though, months later, as he was moaning while thrusting hard into Baekhyun’s exhausted body sprawled before him in a mess of sheets and pillows, that he was screwed ten feet underground right at the end of their depleting workout.

At that moment, Chanyeol was only able to _finally_ reach his climax with the help of an image of Baekhyun’s torso covered in decadent strikes of the darkest chocolate syrup, minutes after ripping Baekhyun’s orgasm from his pleading form with one particularly long and deep thrust.

He wasn’t just scared at the turn of events; he was utterly terrified.  
He wasn’t even able to enjoy the peak of his orgasm, the stimulation more painful than pleasurable as Baekhyun’s muscles continued to spam and constrict around his cock with the aftershocks of his own climax.

“Yeol… I love you baby…” Baekhyun uttered throatily after catching his breath, a blissed out smile spreading his swollen lips wide as he hummed and tilted his head back leisurely against the scattered pillows.

“I love you too, puppy.” Chanyeol had whispered back, soft and mechanical, as his hand massaged his lover’s thighs still sensually spread open.

His mind, despite his smiles and tender tending to the smaller one’s needs, was already disconnected of its surroundings as his eyes continued to play tricks and those dark chocolate swirls all over his Baekhyun’s body seemed to move and coil against the paleness of his skin; like snakes, taunting Eve to sin.

It felt like going back to square one, but on a new dimension of fucked up.

He hadn’t been able to touch Baekhyun after that. It had been two weeks since, and thankfully their busy schedules provided an easy alibi to conceal Chanyeol’s reluctance towards any type of intimate contact. But that, as Baekhyun’s infinite patience, was bound to wear thin soon.

“After that day, I-I can’t get turned on or aroused if I don’t…” Chanyeol groaned, rubbing his hands on his face. “This is so fucked up.”

“I know it seems difficult to assimilate this sudden turn of events. But I can tell you that you’re not the only one who’s been in this situation. Frankly speaking, this sort of thing is quite normal.”

“What? That can’t be right, doc. You gotta be mistaken.” Chanyeol was quick to verbally back-paddle at the sight of one lifted eyebrow, raising his hands in panic as his sat up straight on the couch. “N-Not that I’m questioning you or anything! I don’t mean to be rude, I trust your judgment Doctor Lee, I-I just--”

“Relax Chanyeol, it’s fine.” The older man laughed, his amiable smile giving Chanyeol immediate comfort. “I don’t mind you asking questions, on the contrary, I’m quite glad you’re skeptical about the things I say and what we talk about in our sessions. I wouldn’t want you to just buy everything I tell you while having a sliver of doubt in your head. As you may know, doubt, historically, has been the seed of all evil.”

Going back to his school days, Chanyeol had never been in good terms with History itself, so he just nodded at the comment and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He breathes in and slowly goes back to lying on the plush couch. “Right, you’re right. So, um, it’s normal then to...have this type of thoughts?”

“Absolutely normal.” Doctor Lee nodded, leaning back against his leather seat. “People that have certain types of addictions, in your case a mild case of a sugar addiction, their minds try to compensate the lost of pleasure and instant gratification by correlating the same emotion to something that gives them the same result. In this case, although slightly unorthodox, your brain must have associated the amount of pleasure you experience while having intercourse with your lover, to the same type of pleasure you get when overindulging in something sugary.”

“So, what you’re trying to say is that my brain is using Baekhyun as a mean to make me crack and go back to being a candy junky?” Chanyeol deadpanned. “That doesn’t even sound like a brain, that sounds like a demonic entity. Fuck... should I be looking for a priest now?”

“The human brain is always finding new ways to connect, Chanyeol. Every second, millions of connections and pathways are created inside our head while others are snapped and discontinued. From an early childhood, your relationship with sweets had served as a way to cope with your father’s strict parenting and self-esteem issues, and after that, in your teenage years the dangerous habit was negatively fed by the praise of your family and peers at your physical attributes, giving you a wrong sense of pride and providing pleasure for their shocked reactions at the sight of your on growing addiction.” Doctor Lee paused, placing his notepad on the coffee table. “After correcting your brain and re-educating your eating habits, in other words what we’ve been doing for the past year and a half, it was just a matter of time until your mind tried to establish a new connection with both pleasurable memories.”

He hated to admit it, but the man was right, and it really made perfect sense once explained so thoroughly. But, what did it mean then? Was he now destined to be a slave of his obsessive thoughts, no longer able to have sex with Baekhyun without imaging him smeared with frosting and cream?

“I...how was it possible for this to happen? Is there a cause?”

The aged man hummed in consideration, tapping his bearded chin as Chanyeol slowly rose to a better sitting position. “It is possible that a situation in which both things had been intimately connected was the detonating factor.”

Chanyeol frowned. “Connected?”

“It’s a vulgar example, but lets say, you and Baekhyun have sex, and use some sort of syrup or candy flavored jelly in your foreplay activities. That conduct would automatically interlace any pleasurable memory you’ve had before with Baekhyun, and ultimately, anything sweet by default. Do you have, perhaps, an experience or a memory you can think of?”

 _Oh_ , Chanyeol’s lips seemed to whisper in the shape of a small ‘o’, as his mind helpfully supplied not one, but a plethora of memories from one particularly encounter almost a year ago—a memory that could be now the root of his current predicament.

Of course his brain would correlate both things; of fucking course.

“I—” He swallowed the stones piling up in his throat. “I can think of something.”  
His doctor, oblivious to his internal struggle, simply nodded in understanding. “Have you talked about Baekhyun about this?”

“What!? No!, god no.” The idea of even telling Baekhyun of these embarrassing thoughts and the crystal clear image of his face twisting in disgust afterwards was enough to kill any type of boner he could ever harbor for his tiny lover in the near future. Chanyeol would definitely spare his boyfriend and their dicks that shame. “Doctor Lee, I—I can’t just go up to him and be all ‘Hey Baek, I’m sorry we haven’t been able to have sex these past few days, but it seems I can only get hard to the idea of having sex with you while licking custard off your body like the big candy junkie that I’ve always been.’ Really doc, I can’t, unless I want my boyfriend to really hate me like he should.”

Despite his patient’s crude rant and poor choice of wording, the therapist couldn’t help but crack a smile and shake his head in fond exasperation at the wild imagination expected already from the quirky male. After all, Chanyeol was secretly one of his favorite patients.

“Baekhyun wouldn’t hate you Chanyeol, you know that. He’s been nothing but understanding about your problem.” Again, Chanyeol had to give the old physician the right, and with a heavy heart he gave up with a nod and leaned back against the couch.

“I know doc. He’s wonderful.” Despite his mental exhaustion, a small smile tugged the corner of his mouth at the thought of his boyfriend, just for a brief second, before the corner fell back to its former downturned position. “I don’t know how to tell him though. Where do I even begin?”

“I’m sure you’ll find the right time to tell him. Just keep in mind what we’ve been saying in these sessions for a while now: Unlike a drug addiction, you don’t have to give sugar up entirely. Try to relax and not stress your mind too much with this, alright?”

Easier said than done, but nevertheless he promised he’d try—he was promising a lot nowadays.

A few weeks passed, and surely enough, Chanyeol found the perfect opportunity to talk to his young lover—albeit highly unexpected and unplanned—whilst sitting on the toilet lid of his parent’s house.

_‘I miss you baby, I wish you were here cuddling with me…’_

Chanyeol could literally hear the pout in his whiny lover’s voice, and the thought of Baekhyun alone in his hotel room, warm underneath stacks of downy white covers and desperate to hold him was all Chanyeol could ask for.

“I miss you too, love. My family wished you could join us today.”

_‘Did your mom asked about me? Did you give her the necklace I bought her? Did she like it?’_

“Slow down, puppy.” Chanyeol laughed. “Yes, she asked—yes, I did—and yes, she liked it. I told them you were very sorry you couldn’t be here today”

_‘Great, you did good slave.’_

He rolled his eyes despite the lovesick expression plastered across his face. “Shut up.”

It was no lie; his mother had been truly disheartened to hear the adorable male couldn’t make it to her birthday due to his absorbing overseas schedule, but Chanyeol made sure to appease the woman’s heart with an honest promise of ‘next year’.

‘ _I’ll make sure to visit your parents and Yoora when I get back.’_ The recently red-dyed vocalist sighed in good nature through the receiver as Chanyeol toyed absentmindedly with a loose thread from his knitted sweater. _‘So, did you do anything worth sharing today? Aside from the birthday party.’_

In that moment, having Baekhyun miles away in Tokyo promoting his sub-unit’s new single gave Chanyeol a false sense of courage, and instead of actually telling the latter about his slightly uneventful day playing with Toben and chauffeuring for his sister in exchange of future favors, he simply exploded out and came clean about what had been eating him up the last couple of days.

“Ican’tcumwhilehavingsexwithyouanymoreifidon’tthinkoflicking…candy..off of… you…”

_‘...Huh?’_

It never failed to surprise Chanyeol the extent of his own stupidity and of Baekhyun’s patience, as the smaller one kept quiet throughout the entire one-sided gabble that followed after, never once offering more then a hum or a soft ‘ah’ to let him know he was still on the line and he was paying close attention to every word Chanyeol was spewing out like a babbling toddler.

A pregnant pause befell Chanyeol’s forlorn monologue, and with bated breath he waited for his pensive boyfriend to say something, anything, to put him out of his misery and embarrassment, and it took Baekhyun one minute and thirty three seconds to simply say--

‘ _Interesting.’_

Despite the initial lackluster response, Baekhyun was quick to add more to his answer. He was supportive, as to be expected, and he reassured Chanyeol there was nothing to be ashamed of, and ‘No, I’m not mad at you for having such thoughts about me during sex’, although admitting he was a little bit sullen with the tall rapper for letting this meager situation frustrate their ‘amazing sexual chemistry’—Chanyeol had never choked on air so hard in the split of a second as he did in that moment—but overall, Baekhyun was in fact relieved to finally know what was going on in his boyfriend’s troubled head; yes, he had noticed.

However, Chanyeol would be a very lousy boyfriend if he hadn’t caught that slight change in Baekhyun’s tone after his embarrassing confession, or the suspicious way he had casually yawned and commented on his early schedule, biding Chanyeol goodnight with a soft 'I love you' and a blown kiss.

Chanyeol didn’t have to wait long to understand the latter’s sudden withdrawal, as two days later—after many short, awkward phone calls and many unread messages—he received a text message from his tiny boyfriend still stuck in his Japanese schedules with an unknown link attached to it.

 

_YESTERDAY_

**×Luffy Park×**  
puppy.. [14.00]

i called you yesterday but you didn’t pick up.. [14.02]

baek, is something wrong?.. [20.08]

 

_TODAY_

**Honey B ♡♡**  
i know i’ve been distant lately [22.11]

i’m sorry..[22.15]

 **×Luffy Park×**  
tell me what’s going on, pls [22.16]

 **Honey B ♡♡**  
(Link attached) [22.30]

i hope that explains some things. ttyl <3 [22.30]

 

 

[VII]

It had been almost two months since Chanyeol became an anonymous member of ‘The Candyfloss Diaries’ community.

After Baekhyun had shared the link to the aforementioned food play community, he had spent a lucrative amount of time perusing the site and learning more about this specific type of kink called _Sitophilia_.

Wrongly named as a kink—according to the introductory entry ‘Sitophilia 101’—it’s arguably the most socially acceptable type of paraphilia. It describes the sexual arousal involving food (specifically sweets such as candy, whipped cream, ice-cream, honey, syrup and cake). To Chanyeol’s wonder, some specific types of sitophilic practices included everything from eating or drinking sweets from a partner’s body to using food items as surrogate genitalia—not that he was particularly attracted to that side of the spectrum.

Whether it represented a deviant or a normal sex practice, according to the blog entry, more and more people around the world were rapidly becoming more aware of said on-growing practice, some even venturing to view sitophilia as a conflation of the carnal sins of gluttony and lust.

It felt oddly relieving to encounter so many people that, in one way or another, were attracted to such bizarre and exotic sexual practice. Hidden behind a virtual mask, Chanyeol had stayed lurking in the shadows, watching the other more active members of the community tossing questions back and forth into the anonymous community, particularly in the advice forum, for the experienced members to answer their questions whilst offering their two cents of advise.

Baekhyun hadn’t provided much reason as to why he had linked Chanyeol to said website, but being fairly honest, he wasn’t mad at all.

It wasn’t as if with this sudden interest he was admitting that he wanted to be a practitioner of this specific type of food play—he knew very well his thoughts had darker, more dangerous undertones than simple sexual exploration—but it was definitely a start to understanding himself and his own desires better.

He felt, ultimately, very _very_ curious.

They never talked about the entire ordeal despite Baekhyun’s open invitation to do so that day, simply falling into their normal coupley routine once the small vocalist came back from his Japanese activities. Chanyeol didn’t press it either, but he knew there was a big, fat elephant in the room suffocating them both a little bit more with each passing day staying in silence.

Soon Chanyeol made it quite the customary practice to check the community’s advice forum, grasping any alone chance he got to log into his account and browse through the top questions.

One particular question he read yesterday really stood out to him from all the other questions he’d read so far since his admission to the community, and it hadn’t left his mind ever since.

 

 _Published on November 11, 2016._  
**BucheonBaby** asked:

// Hello fellow flossies! Nice to meet you! (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

I’m really sorry to bother you all, but i kinda need a lil’ advice with an issue i have rn with my boyfriend *pouts*… my jelly bean’s always had a problem with his sweet tooth, and after discovering his attraction towards sitophilia, he’s been afraid to give it a shot because it could make him addicted to sweets… i don’t know what to do! Help >< \\\

 **sweet-tooth_fairy** replied:  
sounds like your bf is a closeted flossie /wink..  
i think your best shot is to talk to him about how you feel and tell him sitophilia won’t make him a sugar junkie lol

 **dunkin’buns** _(moderator)_ replied:  
does he know that you’re into the fooding scene?

 **BucheonBaby** replied:  
**+dunkin’buns** asdfghjkl he doesn’t!… i’m afraid he’s gonna think I’m doing it just for him ;;

 **hot_sexy_fudge90** replied:  
seems to me like you both need to sit down and talk about what you guys want..  
don’t worry, it’ll be alright, just be honest! Also, visiting a sex therapist might help him understand more about this sex practice ^-^

 **caramelcrotch** replied:  
you can ditch that loser and come to me sweet stuff, i’ll show you how to have a good time with my peppermint cane ;P

 **dunkin’buns** _(moderator)_ replied:  
**+caramelcrotch** _banned_

 **xXxCreamyStarsxXx** replied:  
you need to tell him how you feel!  
it’s not okay to let him continue thinking the way he does, plus not knowing you wanna be a sex foodie too!

 

Chanyeol had saved that forum entry into his private favorites list. Something about the unknown user’s predicament spoke to him volumes. He’d felt so drawn to this particular advice request that at one point he found himself replying with his own two lousy cents, quickly deleting it after noticing his stupid mistake.

One thing he knew very well after brooding over that forum entry was the fact that he had to talk to Baekhyun. No matter how clear he’d been over the phone that day when telling the redhead about his confusing feelings, Chanyeol couldn’t let things keep going the way they have so far, hating how they were both scared to come back to the topic.

November 23rd was just two days away when they had their chance to talk things out, albeit in the form of the biggest argument they’ve ever had in the entire existence of their relationship.

What had been just halfhearted nagging from his small lover to have Chanyeol touch him in a more intimate way after a long day of schedules, it quickly escalated to a full blown argument that shook the entire dorm out and charged the atmosphere with tension and awkwardness for the rest of the members indirectly eavesdropping the couple.

Despite the ruckus, no one dared to step a foot into their war-zone of a bedroom that night, afraid to be caught in the middle of the crossfire.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Baekhyun cried, enraged and staring intently at his boyfriend. Chanyeol shrugged because he honestly did not know anymore. What was he supposed to say to Baekhyun?

“I’m just a sugar addicted, fucked up man and I enjoy imposing my twisted ways upon my boyfriend. You’re just too naïve Baekhyun, thinking that is okay to go along with whatever I say, and if I have to be the responsible one out of the two of us and have you hate me, then so be it baby, but I won’t subject you to my unstable desires like a lab rat until I get my shit figured out.” Chanyeol quipped, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Oh, what the fuck do you know about being responsible, Mr. ‘I’m a member of The Candyfloss community but don’t have the balls to even comment on my own boyfriend’s advice entry’?” Baekhyun scoffed.

Chanyeol looked up at him, eyes wide as saucer plates and shocked to the very core.

“What, you thought I would notice, Park? Oh, I know all about you joining the community, finding my forum question and even having the audacity to save it in your favorites. You’re just a fucking coward that can’t grow a pair and acknowledge the fact that he can’t no longer cum when having sex with his boyfriend if he doesn’t participate in some food foreplay beforehand.” Chanyeol wanted to laugh, honestly, he did.

“Okay, puppy, you wanna know the real deal? Fine! Yes, I can’t get it up anymore cause I keep thinking about eating whipped cream out of your fucking dick, and yes I keep imagining your body smeared with chocolate syrup when I rub one up in the bathroom while you’re sleeping. Are you happy now? Is that what you want? For me to finally confess how fucked up I really am?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, stop it with the guilt trip.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, lip curling up in sheer annoyance. “I’m fed up with you belittling my feelings or my say in this entire relationship. I’ve been nothing but patient with you Chanyeol, you know it. But I won’t stay in this relationship any longer if you’re gonna continue playing deaf to whatever I say or think. You just don’t get it!”

“Then say it Baekhyun, I won’t understand if you don’t say it!”

“You wanna know why I sent you that link?” He spat out, watery eyes flashing bright with unconcealed rage. “All this time you’ve been nothing but an egotistical jackass, only thinking about you, you and _you_. I told you a long time ago I really enjoyed our first time, I had the time of my fucking life being manhandled and eaten out so deliciously by you, but of course you didn’t believe me. Now if I tell you that I sent you that link because I’ve been dying to become an active member of the food play scene ever since, fantasizing about the day when you’ll finally lick me out like that again, you just won’t believe me.”

Chanyeol could only stare, not believing what he was hearing. Baekhyun snorted, completely unperturbed by the latter’s expression of complete aghast.

“That’s the truth Chanyeol, you’re not the only one that has been longing for that unique type of foreplay—unique and completely normal foreplay. I thought you were interested. I had been researching all this time about it and I honestly thought we were both on the same page, but now I don’t--… It just hurts to see you so confused about what you want and what you feel, even when Dr. Lee tells you time and time again the obvious truth. This is not a drug or an alcoholic addiction. You’re so driven to quit all together when you _don’t actually need to give it all up._ ”

“Baekhyun… is not so simple.”

But the smaller one shook his head, taking a step back to collect his thoughts. “It’s as simple as saying yes. Maybe, you’re just not ready to say yes to this whole new thing with me. And maybe—maybe I have to start looking for someone to say yes to me.”

While Baekhyun had been talking, Chanyeol had stood up from the bed and approached him, ready to get in his face if it was necessary as he was hearing and not believing the absurdity in his words. Baekhyun had absolutely no right to be even suggesting such preposterous thing.

Chanyeol felt so angry, and so so terrified of Baekhyun actually meaning what he was saying, he couldn’t see anything past the conviction shinning in Baekhyun’s moist eyes.

 _Find someone else?_ He had to be kidding.

“You better be joking Byun Baekhyun, or I swear,” Chanyeol said, his voice low and threatening, more of a growl than anything else.

“Or what?” Baekhyun asked while rising his head a bit despite the tears threatening to spill out, chin up as Chanyeol continued to step closer and closer until they were merely inches apart. “You think I wouldn’t be able to do it?”

“Baekhyun, stop--”

“Everyday, I’m feeling one and a million things inside Chanyeol, all at once. I feel scared, and uncertain, but most of all I feel absolutely in love with you, and I would do anything to make you happy, even if it meant letting you go so you can find someone else that can give you what I’m probably lacking--”

“I said stop, just stop.” He replied before his lips came crashing against Baekhyun’s. The short vocalist was quickly pinned against the wall, kissing Chanyeol back with as much anger and lust and disdain as he could muster.

Their current anger towards each other was just as strong as the love and sexual tension between them.

“Yeol, touch me…” Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth, before diving back into another more forceful kiss, hard and demanding.

The redhead was pressed against the door now, legs buckling as Chanyeol gripped at his waist with one hand, letting the other roam to his backside. He could feel the hot breath against his skin whenever Baekhyun moved left or right to kiss something other than Chanyeol’s hot mouth.

Slowly, they were slipping, slumping down onto the floor. Baekhyun’s head came in contact with the wooden surface of the door and he let himself fall until he was held solely by Chanyeol’s hands.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, the bitter, somewhat forgotten ire fueling their passion. Baekhyun gasped for air, the gangly rapper releasing his hold on him until he was sprawled out on the carpeted floor, panting heavily. And that was as far as it was ever meant to go for Chanyeol, his mind starting to supply a myriad of pornographic, food play themed images as pleasure was rapidly stirring at the pit of his stomach.

But Baekhyun was eager, raising his hands to pull at the front of Chanyeol’s hoodie and bring their lips together again, one melting against the other.

Blindly, one of Chanyeol’s hand found its way to Baekhyun’s sweatpants, tugging the elastic band slowly until his boyfriend got the hint and wriggled his way out of them. Without the unnecessary obstacle of underwear—thank God for Baekhyun and his known displeasure towards sleeping with it—the petite male was finally exposed to the cold air and his tall lover’s calloused hands.

The quick movements of Chanyeol’s hand, wrapped around the redhead’s erection and pumping fast, brought a flood of mixed feelings in, good and bad, but he was too busy swallowing the moans and satisfied grunts coming from Baekhyun to actually care.

It was quick and painless, and it was over as soon as Baekhyun assisted him with the frantic pace he had set, bucking upwards while Chanyeol worked his way down.

When Baekhyun finally gathered himself after his orgasm, he breathed in before whispering into the pregnant silence between them. “Chanyeol…do you love me?”

The answer was out in half a second. “With all my heart.”

“Sometimes, I feel you don’t.” Baekhyun placed a long, thin finger against a pair of chapped lips to quiet the quickly protesting male on top. “When you say certain things, or do certain things…I know you’re not deliberately trying to hurt me. I want to believe that. You’re doing it to make yourself feel safe and happy, which just happens to hurt me.”

Chanyeol kissed his finger before pushing it off his mouth, taking the delicate hand in his own to hug it close to his chest. “Baek, I’m always afraid of screwing things up, or doing something that will cause you harm.”

“Yeol…”

“I didn’t know who I was before I met you, and when I finally realized I was deeply in love with you, I realized I couldn’t keep ignoring myself. It’s like I’m ready to find myself, but at the same time I’m afraid of what I might find if I start admitting things…”

“Don’t be afraid.” Baekhyun slowly sat up, taking his hand back to be able to cradle Chanyeol’s face, with his thin smile looking like as bright as a blazing sun. “I love you just the way you are, you big dummie. But you gotta have more faith in yourself Yeol, you need to give yourself and your desires a chance. You’re never gonna know if you’re ready to experience new things if you’re always scared by your past baby. And you need to have faith in me too, please, or everything that happens from now on won’t matter anymore. You really need to believe me when I tell you something is okay, or that I really am not hurt. The trust that I’ve placed in you from day one, I really need you to place it in me too.”

A long sigh escaped past his lips, and Chanyeol closed his eyes, nodding in defeat at last. “I promise I’ll try my best from now on… I really will.”

“I believe you.” Baekhyun beamed, leaning in to place a soft peck over his wrinkling nose.

“And I believe in you, puppy. I honestly do.”

“Really?” His tiny lover inquired, just to make sure.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes teasingly, pinching his boyfriend’s plump cheek. “Yes, baby, really.”

“Good to know then,” Baekhyun finalized, smirking. Chanyeol stared at him, confound while trying to decipher what the look on that pretty face meant. Baekhyun’s eyes were slightly narrowed, lips stretched in a wide smirk, looking evil and malicious. Despite his giant’s evident confusion, Baekhyun simply chuckled and pulled his sweatpants back up before rising to his feet.

“Why is that ‘good to know’?” Chanyeol asked, tilting his head sideways as he stared up at his boyfriend now standing before him. Baekhyun stepped forward; a hand reaching out to caress the latter’s soft hair dotingly.

“I was going to call it a night,” He whispered, voice sweet and ariose, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol’s exposed forehead before continuing, “But I wanna test this promised ‘trust’ of yours a little more.”

Their lips met again, hesitant and frantic in a sort of sensual way as he slid down into Chanyeol’s lap. The latter broke the kiss first, needing air. Baekhyun weaved his arms around his neck, leisurely petting the baby hairs at the back of Chanyeol’s neck.

“Yeol, tell me what you fantasize about when you’re touching yourself late at night.” He whispered hotly, eyes glimmering under the dim lights. “And don’t downplay the details.”

“And what if I don’t want to tell you?”

Baekhyun giggled, as if expecting said answer. “Then I won’t show you what I recently bought from The Candyfloss online shop for us to explore together.”

Chanyeol’s dick had never grown so hard, so fast in his entire life.

 

 

[VIII]

There were a lot of things Chanyeol needed to learn in life; how to eat cherry tomatoes without throwing up, who was the mastermind behind the Snapple bottle caps' facts, whose cruel idea was it for the word 'lisp' to have an "s" in it, and now to add to the list:

How to obtain the magical ability to hide unwelcomed boners at his parent's household.

“Why’d you do it? You made me look like a madman in front of my parents when I waddled out of their house after dinner.”

Chanyeol confronted Baekhyun, adjusting his position so that he was leaning against the headboard, glancing directly at his mischievous lover.

Baekhyun simply shrugged, walking around the room, completely naked and unfazed by Chanyeol’s blatant ogling.

“I got a small reminder today that it’s been already a year since we joined The Candyfloss Diaries community, and three months since you successfully finished your addiction therapy.” Baekhyun murmured. “The bimonthly sessions with the sex therapist have been going really well too, so I figured I should give us both a treat after all the hard work we’ve put. Sending you nudes while you were having dinner with your folks was just collateral damage.”

Expecting the crude answer, Chanyeol could only smile defeated as the raven-haired male stood at the edge of the bed, approaching his side with cautious steps. He took a seat beside him before leaning forward, tugging at the back of his boyfriend’s neck to meet him halfway.

Chanyeol could hear his consciousness whispering in the back of his mind, nagging him that it was all a dream, and the nightmare wasn’t really over.

 _But it’s over_ , he repeated back, over and over. He trusted himself now; at least enough to know he wouldn’t ruin the good thing going in his life by going back to the hell he’d been pulled out of.

With a quick shift in their position, he had Baekhyun’s gloriously naked form underneath him, staring at him with his pretty shiny eyes collecting all the light in the room, like beautiful waning moons radiating light into the darkness.

“Say,” Baekhyun smiled, brushing his knuckles across his cheek. “If I were to tell you I’m not into sitophilia anymore, would you leave me?”

Chanyeol grunted, turning his head enough to catch one of his fingers between his teeth, eliciting a squeak from his playful lover. “I’m into it because we’re both into it puppy, not because of the sugar rush it can give me. The fact that I’m able to taste you in the sweetest way it’s just a plus I don’t mind losing if you ever felt uncomfortable with it.”

The smaller one sighed contently, biting his lip with a pleased smile hanging from his tempting mouth. “I’m so proud of you Yeol. I honestly can’t love you enough, but I try a little bit harder every day.”

“For me, saying 'I love you' falls short to how much I feel towards you…” Chanyeol murmured, leaning down to press his lips in different patches of milky white skin, peppering the flushed face with butterfly kisses that had Baekhyun’s toes curling into the sheets. “I’ll forever be grateful to you for not giving up on me—not only me but my family as well. Thank you for giving me your heart and your trust.”

“Thank you for allowing me to.” Baekhyun hummed, feeling a pair of chapped lips covering his own at last.

An indescribable sense of accomplishment and relief washed over Chanyeol in that moment. There were more than a million things he wished he could tell Baekhyun, but in the end he didn’t have enough words, and probably never would, to tell him how unworthy he felt of all the love and support the latter had giving him throughout the past few years.

They’ve been through so much together: battling his receding addiction, coming clean to the members and his own family, fighting with his own demons and ultimately acknowledging that there was nothing wrong to admitting his inclination towards the overly sweet, harmless paraphilia—‘It will _not_ trigger your sugar addiction as long as you and Baekhyun continue to be honest with each other’ Their sex therapist would constantly remind him; and Chanyeol believed it.

“Stop thinking so much. I told you before, you look constipated when you do that.”

Chanyeol laughed, unreserved, leaning down more to capture his boyfriend’s cheeky grin.

It didn’t take long before Baekhyun was gasping underneath him, writhing as they continuously touched and groped with only the thin material of Chanyeol’s basketball shorts as a barrier between their rapidly heating bodies. Rolling sideways and further into the bed, Chanyeol basked in the beauty of having his ravishing boyfriend on top, in all his wonderfully naked glory, eyes feasting on the fantastic view of that unmarred skin, that tempting waistline and those flared hips.

Chanyeol’s hand was quick to reach out and find its rightful place on Baekhyun’s backside as he bucked upwards, rubbing against the smaller one’s growing erection with his own.

‘We’re home! Anybody here?’ _Shit._

They were frozen for a few seconds by the sound of the front door’s locking system being activated, and the sudden influx of laughter and chatter as a handful of members made their way inside the dorm, oblivious to the couple’s sinful activities behind closed doors.

It was clear that Baekhyun wasn’t particularly bothered by the interruption though, as he was quick to break through the surprise and place Chanyeol’s hands back on his ass, both hands squeezing the supple flesh as a reflex.

“We can’t do this now, baby, the members--” Chanyeol suddenly gasped, choked up by the hips slowly grinding down on his crotch. Baekhyun wouldn’t let him go, pulling on the elastic band of his shorts as their lips came together again.

“Just shut up and fuck me, stupid.” Baekhyun murmured, kissing a trail from behind Chanyeol’s ear to the base of his throat. Chanyeol’s attention was now focused on the movement of Baekhyun’s hand, how he trailed his delicate, cool fingers under the waistband. His teasing puppy mapped out the outline of his hardened cock, making the rapper moan hotly against his lips as their hips met at an unsteady, rapid rhythm.

Baekhyun growled an order for him to strip and it wasn’t long until Chanyeol’s shorts and socks were on the floor thanks to the assistance of his quick and nimble lover.

Baekhyun grasped Chanyeol's freed cock firmly in his hand, making the taller man thrust suddenly into it with Baekhyun laughing softly while he planted a kiss on his bobbing throat.

“You like it, baby?” He asked softly against his skin.

Chanyeol nodded his head as the mocking vixen exhaled sharply, his breath hot and searing on the sweaty skin of his neck.

"Baek…" He breathed out, watching as the eager vocalist leaned sideways and rummaged through the drawer of their nightstand, both knowing what he was looking for and where he would find it. The tiny male stopped, raising both eyebrows in surprise as he took out the clearly brand new bottle of Hershey’s syrup.

"You went shopping without me, babe?" He inquired teasingly, leaning down to plant an array of airy kisses along his boyfriend’s stomach and then up towards his jaw again.

"Gimme that," Chanyeol replied sullenly at the tease, grabbing the tube from Baekhyun’s hand. “And close your eyes.”

Baekhyun chuckled above him, but still complied. He drew back and placed both hands over the taller one’s wide shoulders just as Chanyeol sat up, back resting against the headboard once again. The movement caused their pelvis to meet, making them both moan and hiss at the sudden contact. With eyes fully closed, the dark haired male could hear the breaking of the guaranty seal with a loud, wet pop, followed soon by rough fingers gently ghosting over his torso, sending shivers through his body.

For a second he became confused as his boyfriend stopped his administrations, going back to their drawer and moving things around before closing it. It took a few more pops, before he found himself squirming involuntarily as something cold was poured on his chest, squeaking when some type of frost-like substance consumed one of his flushed nipples.

“Yeol, w-what is that,” Baekhyun was slowly finding it hard to speak, heady arousal clouding his thoughts.

“You said it yourself puppy, I went shopping.” He could hear the mischief in Chanyeol’s voice, and a shiver rippled through his muscles all the way to the bone as he was gently lowered down and spread over the bed, legs parted to accommodate the taller one’s sturdy frame. “You can look if you want.”

Blinking and adjusting to the bright lights above, it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust before he lowered his gaze to his own body, gasping at the welcoming sight. Some sort of galaxy frosting was spread out on his upper chest, the coldness beginning to dissipate due to his body temperature, and the contrast of his pale skin with the sparkly topping was simply breath taking.

“You’re so beautiful, love.” Chanyeol murmured, placing the tub of frosting aside to pour a generous amount of chocolate syrup over his caked hand, pupils blown out with unconcealed want as his erection throbbed against his flexed abdomen with every passing second.

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s smoldering gaze as the excited male slowly painted dark, sugary trails from his navel upward, over his quivering sternum and up toward his collarbone. Baekhyun threw his head back a little, baring his neck to be marked before he pulled back at the feeling of Chanyeol’s thick fingers ghosting over his swollen mouth, making him moan softly while licking and taking a bite of the offered digits.

It took one more lick, and one more bite, before Baekhyun’s tongue wrapped around Chanyeol’s sticky fingers. He sucked them clean one by one, fiery eyes locked on his boyfriend’s hooded ones.

The feeling of Baekhyun’s slick tongue dragging across the underside of his fingers was pure magic, and it had Chanyeol swallowing a loud grunt full of want, unable to keep still as he trusted his hips forward out of reflex. Baekhyun was barely able to catch his breath at the sudden feel of the latter’s hot cock sliding down his own neglected erection, past his scrotum slick with precum, before his lustful boyfriend was licking the decadent trails of dark syrup from his fluttering pulse point, mouthing it so hungrily that Baekhyun could only arch beneath him, panting and gently pushing at Chanyeol’s chest matted with sweat.

“Babe…teeth marks,” He panted, because they had a schedule early tomorrow, and Chanyeol puffed his cheeks in disappointment before moving lower, following the obscure pathways down to his small lover’s sternum, then lower to his stomach. Baekhyun’s fingers were quick to tangle in his black locks as his sticky fingers paused to tease a perfect set of frosted nipples.

He mouthed and sucked the sugary treat off, revealing a wonderfully erected nub shinning with drool, and at one particularly hard bite, Baekhyun was rendered speechless for a split second before he keened and threw his head back into the covers, whimpering desperately.

“I’m—I’m going crazy,” Baekhyun groaned, lifting his hips up to create some sort of friction between their bodies, but Chanyeol had something else in mind, silently giving his oversensitive nipple another teasing nip to silently subdue him to behave before moving to the next one.

“You are. I love it.” Chanyeol mouthed against his skin, done with his chest and following a hot, slippery path down his stomach. He ran one slick digit over the side of his left hipbone, travelling lower to a patch of dark brown curls until his fingers eventually slid over Baekhyun’s hard-on dripping pearls of precum across his abdomen.

“ _Ah!_ Chanyeol, baby,” Baekhyun moaned and groaned, as Chanyeol began to palm and massage around his cock’s sensitive, angry red head a few times before he replaced his palm and fingers with his hot mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the tip of Baekhyun’s cock as his hands started fondling his tightened scrotum, pausing to flick his tongue over the slit. He tongued up the sweetness of chocolate and precome and savored the exquisite flavor with gusto, reveling in the way Baekhyun writhed and tensed beneath him with every lick.

Chanyeol was flying high in those moments, lost in the heady clouds of pleasure fogging up his mind as he picked up speed, bobbing his head for a some time before taking all of Baekhyun inside his warm cavern, burying his nose in the dark patch of locks nestled at the base.

For a brief second Baekhyun entered a state panic and embarrassment, wondering what the members were thinking by now of the loud, obscene noises he was making, but at this point in their lives their euphoric encounters were no strange thing to the others, so he was quick to place the worry at the back of his head, focusing on the pleasure he was feeling right now, completely at the mercy of his loved one currently between his legs.

“C-Chanyeol… baby, you’re going too fast, I-I’m gonna cum if you keep this up,” Baekhyun wheezed at the feeling of Chanyeol’s throat constricting around the blunt tip of his cock, and Chanyeol hummed in agreement, hollowed his cheeks a little more while giving one last, enthusiastic suck before he pulled off and away.

Baekhyun had been so enraptured by Chanyeol’s mouth and the sight of him sucking him so wonderfully between his quivering legs that it wasn’t until he noticed the bottle of lube resting at their side with the cap off and the clear substance smeared around Chanyeol’s fingers that he realized the latter had diligently prepped him while giving him head.

"Baek, I'm talking to you," Chanyeol interrupted the tangent his tiny boyfriend’s mind was running on, a fond smile spread across his lips with a lovely set of dimples hanging at each side.

Not waiting for an answer, Chanyeol leaned forward, kissing Baekhyun’s panting mouth as his pasty hands gripped the smaller one’s waist tightly, unintentionally clawing at it as his thoughts dissipated and lust carried him away.

"What?" Baekhyun panted out, finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the sweet friction Chanyeol was starting to create with the rocking motion of his jagged hips.

"I asked if you were ready.” Chanyeol panted back.

A little confused but still aware of what Chanyeol meant, he could only swallow and nod as his towering boyfriend took his stiff length within his big hand, moving it up his shaft in painful slow motion—the warm translucent lubricant coating him from base to head.

"Oh god," Baekhyun choked on his breath as he felt the familiar wide, blunt tip teasingly rubbing against his puckered entrance, smearing it with lube and precum. He hoped to the gods that Chanyeol had prepped him well—although he didn’t need to worry, Chanyeol had always been extra careful when prepping him.

They both took sharp intakes of breath as the head breached the tight ring of outer and inner muscles and Chanyeol was careful, but quick to bottom out, knowing that Baekhyun hated him going slow as it hurt a little less to do it in one slick go. Once settled in, Chanyeol had to pause to regain focus, shuddering and exhaling at the unbelievable tightness and heat surrounding his throbbing erection.

Chanyeol’s hands found themselves at each side of his lover’s face, fisting the sheets as he leaned forward and down as Baekhyun whined for him to move with his small hands clawing at his back.

‘Oh fuck…’ He moaned inwardly, hips pressing forward before they started to move in a slow, rocking motion.

"Yeol, faster—go faster." Baekhyun urged wantonly, hands travelling down to grope the taller one’s ass.

Their breaths that had started as soft pants were now heavy gasps, their bodies swaying and moving against each other. It was Baekhyun's idea to suddenly change their positioning, turning them both on his side until he was sitting once more on his lap, still full to the brim with Chanyeol’s solid erection. He carefully lifted himself up, aided by his hands on Chanyeol’s chest, before slamming down fast, screaming in complete pleasure as his prostate was hit on.  
  
Chanyeol watched entranced as the upper part of his boyfriend’s delicate body suddenly arched with the movements, perfectly taut as a bowstring, and he let out a loud groan that was lost somewhere in his throat as Baekhyun continued to bounce unrestrained on his cock.

It was obvious he had found the right angle to graze his prostate with every thrust and Chanyeol grinned at that, playfully smacking the gorgeous ass swallowing him so diligently.

Like always, his small lover was quick to grow tired, so he spared the other one the future pain by positioning himself once more on top, placing those delicious thighs over his shoulders, angling himself and thrusting again.

Baekhyun covered his face with his hands at one point, shuddering violently as Chanyeol gripped his leaking length and moved his hand in time with his powerful thrusts. He noticed the way Baekhyun was slowly starting to loose himself to his building orgasm, biting his plump lip to stifle the moans and grunts he wanted to let out. No longer than two breaths later, Baekhyun was sobbing as his climax was reached, seeing white as his orgasm washed over his body hard.

By now it was no doubt the rest of the members—their neighbors, and most likely the entire apartment complex—were in on what was going on inside their locked bedroom.

Chanyeol buried himself deep a few more times after Baekhyun came, enveloped in the mind-blowing heat as the smaller boy tightened around him long after his climax. Moments later he moaned brokenly as he came almost violently, shuddering and moving his hips while pressing in further to have the spamming muscles milk his cock dry.

Placing a kiss on his lover’s clammy forehead, he pulled out with a hiss and collapsed to the side. They were both panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths after the vigorous exercise.

Baekhyun drew a long sigh out, glancing at the only visible part of Chanyeol’s head currently buried in a pillow—his unruly hair.

“Did you like your present?” After a pause, Chanyeol turned his head sideways, offering Baekhyun a view of the corner of his uplifted mouth adorned with a cute dimple.

“It was the best present you could’ve ever given me, puppy.”

“Good.” He chuckled, ruffling his sleepy boyfriend’s hair. “Then we can move on to the second part of your present.”

Chanyeol blinked in surprise, finally turning his entire body to the side. “Second part? I thought this was it.”

“Nope!” The small vocalist grinned, biting his lip teasingly. “Wanna know what it is?”

“Of course. Tell me.”

“The clean up!”

Chanyeol groaned as he buried his face once more in the pillows, hating his boyfriend for a second for tricking him so viciously. He felt completely drained to the bone, last thing on his mind to help his neat freak of a lover clean the delicious disaster between them—he would of course, he always did.

However, he knew very well they would be soiling the sheets again pretty soon, so Chanyeol grinned and feigned sleep as Baekhyun whined and nagged at him to help him tidy up the evidence of their sweet activities.

At the end of the day, Chanyeol really did have a peculiar inclination towards sweet things—but most importantly, an everlasting desire for anything Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

\---

 **Honey B ♡♡**  
yeollie [13.11]

yeoooooool i’m bored [13.11]

*smooch* i miss you (ꈍㅅꈍ✿) [13.20]

 **×Luffy Park×**  
hey puppy [15.08]

i’m sorry you’re bored [15.09]

*smooch back* i miss you more (ꈍ ɛ ꈍ) [15.11]

i’ll be back soon, wait for me <3 [15.11]

 **Honey B ♡♡**  
but i want you here right now  >< [15.20]

i was watching some vids on YT and  
i found our candy campaign ads from 2015  
you know, _that_ campaign ;P [15.25]

couldn’t help remembering the party  
we made on our own at the closing gala... [15.30]

 **×Luffy Park×**  
Baek… where are you getting at [16.07]

 **Honey B ♡♡**  
yeol, i can’t stop thinking about that night now.. [16.27]

how long has it been since we’ve had sex like that… [16.32]

 **×Luffy Park×**  
…..[16.33]

I ate strawberries off your chest just yesterday Baekhyun [16.34]

 **Honey B ♡♡**  
the way you pressed me against that door..[16.34]

… the way you ate me whole [16.34]

your hands…your mouth..  
touching and licking my body all over.. [16.37]

  
**×Luffy Park×**  
Byun Baekhyun [16.44]

  
**Honey B ♡♡**  
please, baby... [17.00]

 **×Luffy Park×**  
?... [17.01]

  
**Honey Bear ♡♡**  
(sent attachment) [17.05]

eat me? [17.05]

 

 

 


End file.
